


Howling Good Fun

by Kioma



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Chemicals, F/M, Other, Stocks, Worgen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kioma/pseuds/Kioma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the sun goes down Randall has his own way of dealing with the Worgen who haven't found their minds yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howling Good Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains non-consensual sex which slides into consent. I don't often write stories that involve rape but a friend wanted this one so I tried my hand at it.
> 
> It's got a Worgen in it so it's probably technically Furry-related. Just so you know.

It was all Lily's doing, lovely Lily, luscious Lily.  
  
Lily Pondwater, by name, and a stunning beauty she was. One of the Druids of the Harvest, though a minor one. Given more to the pursuits of alchemy and herbal-lore than the wonders taught to her by her sisters the raven-haired beauty was quick to smile and warm of heart.  
  
Many attested that she was warm of breast, too, and she was certainly endowed thusly. With a pretty heart-shaped face and eyes of sunset amber she won the hearts - and, story goes, the cocks - of many a man as she grew.  
  
That was all before the trouble, of course. Back when Gilneas was Gilneas and not some lapdog - excuse the pun - to the Alliance. Back when their folk were strong and at least nominally safe - or so they thought. If it weren't for those damn worgen...  
  
It was Lily though, to get back to the point, that Randall Greatbough had to thank for his current situation. It was a good situation and Randall reflected silently on how much he liked it as he followed the Royal Chemist, Krennan Aranas, down the line of... patients.  
  
They were worgen, of course, filthy cursed worgen. Despite the misgivings of some of the nobles it was the king himself, Genn Greymane, who had approved the experiments on these ones well past protocol.  
  
He had reasons, apparently. So did Aranas. Randall didn't care and neither his liege nor his superior knew that he didn't care. He was nobody special, just some apprentice, just the scientific help.  
  
That was fine by Randall. That was perfect. Importance meant attention. He didn't want attention. What he wanted... Ah.  
  
They stopped near a brown-furred worgen woman, her face decorated with a splash of white, secure in her stocks. Randall nodded enthusiastically as Aranas talked to him, agreed as the old man gave direction and paid very close attention even though he didn't care about any of it. His palms itched and his neck prickled with sweat as he thought about his own plans for the woman.  
  
Those plans didn't include her cure.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He knew the watchman on duty at the worgen pens that night. They had a standing agreement and had done so since Lily's days amongst them, before her... Accident. The watchman's name was Chris, Christopholes Tilt, and he was a huge brawny man who liked his women bit loved his whiskey more.  
  
Randall offered him both, after a fashion. A cheery greeting and a palmed hip flask took care of the former. The latter would come in a little while.  
  
The alchemist was there to lock up, make sure the worgen were secure, and to do any last-minute paperwork that needed doing. It used to be Lily's job, and she took long hours in the night to think of supplementary treatments. Now, with her disappearance, it fell to Randall to do.  
  
He'd already gotten the paperwork out of the way. Aranas would check and Randall wanted no distractions. It was with a calm heart free of such nuisances that he walked the rows of snarling beasts, each locked in a sturdy cage.  
  
Beyond them, the testing area. His patient was still locked in her stocks. It was his job to drug her into senselessness and have Chris help him drag her to her cage - but not yet.  
  
Instead he stopped by a storage shed to pick up a pair of ankle-stocks. Those had been Lily's idea too. It had taken a nasty occurrence in which an apprentice was near-killed under a worgen's rear claws before the soft-hearted Aranas would agree to their use, and even then only for very troublesome captives.  
  
Randall's patient wasn't aggressive - for a worgen, anyway - but the stocks were perfect for the... special treatment he had in mind.  
  
She was half-asleep when he reached her, rousing a little to snarl at him, deep feral anger burning in her monstrous eyes. He ignored it and grasped one of her legs firmly to fasten the stock. She kicked a few times out of confusion but the female seemed not to bother struggling too hard. Maybe she was an omega in her previous pack.  
  
The stocks kept her feet well apart, a pair of iron rods connecting them to the upper stocks so she couldn't raise those deadly claws at all. She was wearing a linen dress with a tattered skirt that looked like she'd tried to tear off while in her cage, and simple underwear beneath.  
  
That wouldn't do, of course. Flipping up her skirt Randall drew forth some scissors, neatly cutting her underwear at the waistband on either side and pulling the cloth away.  
  
The female made a sound of surprise and confusion. That wasn't alarming; it wasn't hard to confuse the beasts. She got the idea when Randall ran his hand directly along the worgen woman's sex, though.  
  
He'd seen worgen pussy before. This wasn't his first time. He'd seen worgen cock as well, watched as Lily sucked on that unsheathed length, testing her theory that the afterglow of sex might produce enough calm in the male's brain to bring his mind under control again.  
  
That was why she developed the ankle-stocks, of course, to avoid getting an unexpected face-full of claws while kneeling under her patients with a mouthful of their strange members. Their rods weren't like dogs but neither like a human's, but instead a strange blend of each. The glans was distinctly human in shape, though tapered, and they possessed the heavy knot that canines were shaped with.  
  
Lily had found them irresistible and Randall often wondered if a cure had anything to do with Lily's tireless efforts. Certainly it wasn't her primary motivation that he could see.  
  
His patient's slit was far more human in shape. There were her labia majora, the minora hiding neatly within. Her clit was covered with a fleshy hood as a human woman's but the outer lips of her sex were covered with lush fur that covered the whole to protect it from the elements.  
  
Despite the female's whining Randall soon had her body responding. Pushing back her hood gave him access to her clit and he listened keenly as her breathing grew heavier. The animal portion of her spirit knew what was happening and listened to her body.  
  
She wasn't in heat. Randall knew that and preferred it so, particularly because worgen females were watched more closely and kept away from the males during such times. Nobody seemed to want them breeding - though many females were found to be with child after their time roaming the wilds... unchecked.  
  
The alchemist felt both her fur and his fingers grow damp under the attention. He whispered an admonishment in her ear for being such a naughty bitch, literally; it made him chuckle.  
  
Her body grew still and then began to tremble as one of his fingers forced its way inside. She was tight but bore no hymen - not a virgin, then, or 'vorgin' as Lily would gigglingly call them. Randall wondered at the smooth curve of her backside - a lack of tail. He could never understand why but he always, even now, expected them to have tails.  
  
His hand slid up her body and felt one of her fine, rounded breasts, pulled it free from her dress. It too was covered in fur, though it was thinner around her nipple, and the fleshy bud grew obvious as he teased it. The female whined again and tried to pull away, growled with frustration as she found herself helpless in the stocks, snapped sharp teeth at the air.  
  
A second finger joined the first in her treacherously wet hole. He snickered at her and pulled his pants open, releasing his hard erection. His cock was nothing special, quite average in all respects, and when she felt it rub over her slit she bucked and struggled in earnest.  
  
He laughed softly and let her wear herself out a little before thrusting into his captive. Her sex parted and he pushed in hard until he was hilted in her. She panted hard, tried to pull away, flexed her clawed hands.  
  
Randall could guess what was going through her head. Fight against the invasion or submit to the pleasure, to the dominance? Was there a war of woman versus beast? Who wanted which? Who would win?  
  
The apprentice didn't care, not one jot. He wasn't there to make friends or find a lover. Randall was there to fuck a worgen, a captive half-beast. He'd done so before, even screwed a male when there were no females ready. Each time the feeling of the beast below bucking in climax made his head swirl and his cock ache for more.  
  
He monitored her body as he fucked her. That calm part of his mind was a trademark of his, in a way; some wondered if he so much as raised an eyebrow as Gilneas fell beneath claws and fangs, then sword and plague.  
  
Each jarring thrust made her breasts bounce and elicited a whimper, a snarl or both. His heavy, proud balls bounced off her sex as he slid home and he knew, soon, that the beast in her would recognise what it wanted.  
  
She held out for a respectable time before her backside raised in defeat, presenting herself to him, accepting the cock driving into her. He bet he could unlock her now and have her safely on all fours without a fight but that, he knew, was a chance he wouldn't take.  
  
Lily had taken it once and it seemed to work... Until afterwards, as she was still gasping from orgasm, when her 'lover' had sunk his teeth into her neck.  
  
He had no idea if she was still alive. She'd been rushed off to the healers but that was no assurance. Most thought she'd died or started changing and was whisked away somewhere. Too risky.  
  
The risk was, of course, a big part of it. Nobody even knew if someone could contract the Curse through sex. He thought it unlikely at best and now, as he curled his hands around her hip bones and started fucking her harder, he felt he was proven rather correct.  
  
Her sex was hot. She wanted it. She needed it. His shaft plunged into her over and over, slamming through increasing wetness to hammer her back wall. Her whining became an animal keening and that drove his own excitement upwards, too. Her back shifted, twisted, heaved as his cock thrilled her tight flesh.  
  
A hard slap on her rounded ass brought forth a yelp and then a long whine he knew to be a moan. The second and third did the same; he didn't get a fourth as her cunt suddenly clenched around him. Her whine grew to a sudden snarl and then a short howl as her climax hit.  
  
She began panting again soon, lifting her backside, pushing against him in a desperate bid for his seed. She wasn't long waiting as he hammered her over and over, balls tightening and lifting. His fingers clenched in her fur and he let out a growl of his own as his cock throbbed hard, creamy cum bursting forth to fill her tunnel.  
  
He stood there on shaky legs for a while, fingers twitching in her fur, listening to her encouraging whines. He shouldn't have cum in her. He knew that but couldn't hold back. It was too good.   
  
Well, no point worrying about it now. So instead he withdrew and cleaned them both up, listening to her pant and whimper, before readying a solution of knock-out drug.  
  
She wouldn't drink it. Many wouldn't. So instead he injected it into her neck. Poising her from the stocks Randall then pulled some replacement panties from his pocket and slipped them on her.  
  
Dragging her to her cell wasn't hard. Randall was strong enough to carry her, though his orgasmic trembling made it a challenge. When she was securely locked away he nodded and walked back.  
  
He nodded to Chris who slapped him on the shoulder and made a few loutish jokes. Randall smiled through them and gave him the location of a small bakery still in operation, where his sister had agreed to meet the guard for a date, and the deal was done.  
  
He whistled all the way home. Quite uncharacteristically.  
  
_ENDE_


End file.
